The Secret of NIMH (MLPCV Style)
MLPCV's movie-spoof of 1982 of Don Bluth film The Secret of NIMH Cast * ]Mrs. Brisby - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil * Jeremy - Mr. Woop Man * Nicodemus - Ford Pines Falls * Mr. Ages - Doc 7D * Auntie Shrew - Carol K.O. Let's Heroes Be * The Great Owl - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Justin - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Jenner - Grim Gloom 7D * Sullivan - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Teresa Brisby - Mabel Pines Falls * Martin Brisby - Dipper Pines Falls * Cynthia Brisby - Katherine Alice to the Wayne * Timmy Brisby - Herby Amigonauts * Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Aladar Dinosaur * Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons - Neera Dinosaur * Billy Fitzgibbons - Littlefoot Land Before Time * Dragon The Cat - Doom Dragon Over Yonder * Brutus - King Nixel Nixels * Jonathan Brisby - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil * Mrs Right - Leni Loud Loud House * Rats of NIMH - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls and Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends Gallery Star Butterfly S3 profile.png Mr. Woop Man.png S2e13 ha ha ha dipper.jpg S1e05a The 7D Stage a Contest as Part of Their Plan 5.PNG Carol OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes,.PNG Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png 400 1.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Grim Gloom -The 7D-.png Vlad From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Katherine Alice.PNG Herby-3-amigonauts-48.9.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Aladar.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Neera.jpg TGMFnax Littlefoot.jpg Doom Dragon.jpg QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png S2E25 Marco Diaz shines a light on his chest hair.png S1E22B Leni has an idea.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 2 - Star Visits Doc/Star's Request * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 3 - Star Meets Mr. Woop Man/Doom Dragon Attacks * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 4 - Aquaintance/Mr. Woop Man's Potential * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 5 - Auntie Carol/''Flying Dreams'' * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Draconequues * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 8 - Helpful Mr. Woop Man * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 9 - Exploration/King Nixel * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 10 - Meet Grim Reaper/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 11 - Mr. Woop Man Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 12 - Ford Pines/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 13 - Journal 2/Grim's Plan * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 14 - The Plan/Star's Decision * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 15 - Mr. Woop Man's Mission * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 16 - Drugging Doom Dragon/Captured * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Star's House * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 18 - Star's Escape/Grim Takes Over * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 19 - Grim Reaper Vs. Grim Gloom * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Antidote's Power * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 21 - New Home/Mr. Woop Man Finds Leni Loud * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 22 - End Credits For Youtubescratch Category:MLPCV Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof